Trinity Tales at the Park
by CrashGuy01
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy enroll for membership...at a park. Where Mordecai and Rigby work at. This can't possibly end well, could it?


**Chapter I**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon at the park. Benson had gathered all of the park employees - Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, Skips, and even Thomas - at the front of the house. It was a special occasion: three members enrolled at the park.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to be on your best behavior," ordered Benson. "Mordecai and Rigby, I hope you heed this warning."

"Don't worry Benson, we won't do anything obnoxious," assured Mordecai.

"If anything, it should be Muscle Man heeding what you just said," joked Rigby.

"You better take that back bro!" Muscle Man shook his fist at the raccoon. High Five Ghost had to restrain his best pal.

"Quiet you two!" yelled Benson. "Our recruits could be here any minute now."

In a matter of minutes, the three recruits came. One was a human boy adorned in black attire, another was a duck blue attire, and the third was a dog in green and yellow attire. The trio stood next to Benson.

"Guys, I would like to introduce to you the new employees. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Say hello, you three."

"Hey," greeted Sora.

"Hello," greeted Donald.

"Howdy!" greeted Goofy.

"Why is the human hanging with a dog and a duck?" questioned Skips. "Doesn't he have any human friends?"

"I do have human friends!" defended Sora. "They're just...not here."

"Sucks to suck bro!" Muscle Man snorted.

"Leave Sora alone, Muscle Man!" ordered Benson. "Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, would you mind taking our newbies to their room.

"Yes Benson," the three mentioned employees complied in unison.

* * *

><p>Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas carried Sora, Donald, and Goofy's bags upstairs, as they led the heroes to their room. Mordecai opened the door to the room, and inside was a bed, a mat, and, wait for it...a dog cage.<p>

"I claim the bed!" Sora ran past Mordecai and jumped on the bed, before laying down. Donald walked over to the mat, which he will be sleeping on.

"Aw phooey," he moaned.

Goofy walked over to the dog cage, and tried to fit inside. It didn't work; his head and upper body was sticking out from the front

"Don't you think this cage is a bit too small?" he asked.

"Just for the record, Benson never really specified how big you were, so we kinda got the cheapest dog cage we could find," explained Thomas.

Pops headed upstairs to check on the new employees.

"Are you three enjoying your stay?" the lollipop man asked as he stuck his head through the room door. "Any questions or concerns?"

"This here cage is too small!" complained Goofy.

"Excellent, you all seem to like it here. Ta ta!"

Pops left, completely ignoring Goofy's complaint. Rigby went through Sora's traveling bag, and found his Keyblade.

"Aw sweet!" Rigby held the Keyblade in his hands. "Man Sora, you got some pretty legit stuff!"

"Hey put that Keyblade down!" yelled Sora.

Rigby did not listen to the Keyblade Master, as he swung the Keyblade around like it was nobody's business. He then took the Keyblade with him outside the room, as he swung it around in the halls.

"We gotta get my Keyblade back!" said Sora. He, Donald, Goofy, Mordecai, and Thomas went after Rigby.

* * *

><p>Skips was in the kitchen, eating a grilled cheese sandwich, when Rigby entered with the Keyblade, still swinging it like a sword.<p>

"Yo, Skips, check this thing out!" said Rigby. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Please tell you didn't go through their stuff without their permission," worried Skips.

Rigby hurled the Keyblade forward, nearly missing Skips's head, and came back like a boomerang. The Keyblade flew past Rigby, and smacked Benson, who was in the living room, in the head. Right when this happened, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mordecai, and Thomas made it past half the stairs.

"We're too late!" panicked Mordecai. "Rigby what have you done?!"

* * *

><p>An ambulance came by to pick up Benson. Two medics pushed Benson, on a ambulance bed, inside the emergency vehicle.<p>

"Will he be okay?" Donald asked one of the medics as the other employees gathered around.

"He'll be just fine," replied the medic. "We just need to stitch glass into his head, and he'll be out of the hospital in a jiffy. We'll update you all if anything happens."

The medic entered the ambulance, and the ambulance rode away, with its siren ringing throughout the park. The park employees glared down at Rigby, the person responsible for Benson's head injury.

"When Benson gets back, you're gonna be so done for..." snarled Muscle Man.

"Hehe..." Rigby chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Coming up next...<em>

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are given their first task on the job. How well will they perform?


End file.
